Mystery Island
by Tancredfan
Summary: Two kids got a mission from there sensei...Watch over Hidan, Deidara, Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Orochimaru, and Kabuto while they are on an island. What crazy stuff will they do to the seven people?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hidan, Kakashi, Deidara, Naruto, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Ino have suddenly found themselves on an odd island

Summary: Hidan, Kakashi, Deidara, Naruto, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Ino have suddenly found themselves on an odd island. Who brother them there, and what for? Me and my Oc are in this.

I will not continue untill I know that someone likes my writing……

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Me/Coraku PoV**

Me and my friend Coraku looked at the 7 people leying infront of us. There wepons where scattered everywhere. "Coraku, I just noticed this…you're a mirrior immage of your dad…just without the hair gell." I said, looking at my purple eyed friend, then Hidan.

"Yeah, well…everyone tells me that." Coraku said and dragged Orochimaru and Kabuto away from the group. "I just hope that these people don't kill eachother when they wake up, our orders where to watch them and make sure they don't kill."

"Oh blah, blah, blah." I said back. "At least they're knocked out right now!"

**Flashback**

_Quickly and silently, Coraku and me hopped through the trees. Our sensei had just called us for a new mission. We came to a cave and walked in, only us two where in there._

"_Finaly." Someone said, walking out of the shadows. "Where've you been?" No one would be able to tell who this person was due to the darkness in the cave. _

"_Sorry sensei." Coraku said. He had his scythe on the ground next to him, and he was sitting crisscross on the floor. "I couldn't pry Shinzu away from her kunai training." The sensei looked at Shinzu, me. _

_Our sensei gave us a long, hard stare, then he finaly spoke. "I have a mission for you," He said. "A special one. There are seven people I have knocked out that gave been moved to an island that is near impossible to escape. I need these people for something special, I don't want any dead!"At that he stared at Coraku._

"_I wount sacrafice…" Coraku mumbled. "Ill resist…" I giggled. When we where dismissed, we walked out and hopped through the trees._

"_Alright, we should go off to the island. Sensei said that they where already there." I said to Coraku when we got to the shore._

_Coraku blinked and looked at me. "He did?" he asked. I sighed and nodded, then when we got to the ocean we climbed into a boat and drifted off twords the island._

**End Flashback**

Soon Hidan and Deidara were moved a little ways off, and Ino, Kakashi, and Naruto where in there own little area.

"Okay," I said. "Let's get back to the base and watch. Ill take the book and clay, you take your dad sycthe." Coraku nodded and grabbed Hidans scythe, then he walked back to the base with me. Halfway there Coraku stopped. "What?" I asked.

"It's a bit hard trying to carry two scythes's at once you know!" Coraku said, then decided to drag his scythe and his dads.

"Well just hury up!" I yelled from farther up. Coraku ran and caught up with me.

"Dads going to kill me once he finds out what I did." He mumbled. I looked at Coraku.

"You're just saying that. Not like you can die." I told him. We got to a big building and made a hand sign. We walked in quickly, and as soon as we closed the door it dissapeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Naruto PoV**

Naruto sat up and opened one eye. "What happened?" He asked, looking around. He almost jumped up when he saw Hidan and Deidara. "What are you doing here?" After no response he figured out that they where knocked out. He looked around again and saw Kakashi and Ino. "Ino, Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto said, shaking them. Ino opened on eye, then screamed.

"Why are you touching me?!" she squealed. Naruto stepped back.

"Ino…" He said. "We are on an insland with two Akatsuki!" Ino: o.O

"WHAT?!" Ino asked, getting up. She looked around and saw two Akatsuki, then Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Orochimaru and Kabuto are here to!" Naruto looked at her, then woke up Kakashi.

BBOOMM!

Now Hidan, Orochimaru, and Kabuto where awake because of our smart 19 year old.  
"Deidara what was that for?!" Hidan yelled. He smacked Deidara in the head.

"Why'd you hit me?!" Deidara yelled. He threw a rock at Hidan; it hit him in the head, then fell to the sand. Hidan picked up the rock and threw it back. Deidara dodged, then threw a big one.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Ino stood there, staring at the two Akatsuki.

"What are they doing?" Ino asked, brushing exploded clay off her shirt. Naruto pulled more clay out of his hair and looked at Deidara and Hidan…who where now having a rock war.

"Geeze, not friendly are they?" Orochimaru asked, walking up to them. "They look like five year olds or something…" Kabuto stood next to Orochimaru.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Me/Coraku PoV**

I was drinking some water when suddenly I heard an explosion. Coraku ran over to the window and looked out.

"They're awake!" He said. "And…what are they doing?? Dad and Deidara are throwing rocks at eachother…" I burst out laughing.

"Rocks?" I asked. "That's the best they could think of? I guess I shouldn't have left a small amount of clay there…"

Coraku looked at me. "Orochimaru and Kabuto are awake too…they arnt trying to kill anyone. It's just the two that are trying to kill eachother." He said, then started eating a cookie. "Well, let's watch them I guess…" He handed me a cookie when I walked over to the window.

"This will be good…better then cable!" I said to him.

He looked at me again. "We don't get cable..." He said, confused.

"That's why it's better!" I said, but got a confused look from Coraku. "This is why I was put on this squad…IM THE ONLY ONE WITH BRAINS!"

**Naruto PoV**

Naruto, Kabuto, and Ino sat crisscross on the sand. Orochimaru was holding Hidan back, while Kakashi was dragging Deidara away.

"Let me go!" Deidara yelled, trying to bite Kakashi's hands. Didn't work, darn gloves.

Hidan was trying to hit Orochimaru.

"This is like…better then cable." Naruto said, laughing. "Two Akatsuki getting beaten by a snake person and someone who looks like hes 50!"

"They don't have there wepons smart one." Kabuto said. "So they are like…useless against them." Naruto finaly calmed down, but he still watched as Deidara dragged Kakashi back, then he dragged Deidara away. "They look like Nin-Dogs!" Kabuto said after a while. Naruto started laughing. "What, that's not supposed to be funny." Naruto pointed to Hidan.

Hidan had gotten out of Orochimaru's grip, but Kakashi had summoned his biggest Nin-dog that was now sitting on Hidan. "God dang it…" Hidan mumbled. "Cant…breath…" The big black dog let Hidan up, but Orochimaru grabbed the back of his cloak just incase. Ino haddnt said anything the whole time they where fighting. Suddenly she started talking.

"I get stuck here, with all boys and none of them are Sasuke!" Ino yelled. "And all of them are crazy."

**Me/Coraku PoV**

Coraku started giggling. "Dad looks so helpless." He said. "Without his scythe or any other wepon."

I looked out the window just as the dig black Nin-Dog got off of Hidan. "Poor Hidan." I said. "That Nin-Dog is Kakashi's hevyest dog he has. Let's send them some food, can't let them starve…" Me and Coraku pushed two buttons, one for drinks and one for food, and seven robot crabs walked over to the group of seven, plates of food on there heads. Seven more came, all with a glass of water each.

"Okay now when they are done press the sleeping gas button to make them sleep." I said and walked out of the room. Coraku nodded and watched the window. When everyone was done, he pressed an orange button and everyone suddenly dropped down asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinzu PoV**

I walked down the hall a few hours later, hoping Coraku did what I told him to do. There was a sudden gush of wind and I was knocked to my feet, only my Kekkei Gangai being able to figure out what it was. It was a clone…something our Sensei warned us about. I got up quickly, brushing dirt off my pants and running down the hall again. "CORAKU!" I yelled, skidding to a stop in front of the door.

Coraku turned around and looked at me. "What?" he asked. "Did you see that gust of wind or anything?!" I told him. "It was HUGE! And with your good hearing, you where bound to hear it!"

Coraku blinked and looked at me. "I can only activate my good hearing when my eyes are closed. And no…I didn't see a gust of wind or anything…why?"

I shook my head at my squad mates stupidity. "THERES A CLONE RUNNING AROUND OUR BASE!" I suddenly blurted out. Coraku suddenly went wide eyed.

"YOU'RE KIDDING?!"

I shook my head sadly and looked outside. "We need to figure out who it was. The gust was strong enough to knock me down…and it was glowing white."

**Naruto PoV**

"Do you think Kakashi-Sensei found anything?" Naruto asked Ino. Ino shrugged and looked at Orochimaru. He had a hand on Deidara and Hidans forehead, keeping them apart. "You two have got to stop." Kabuto said, walking over. "Orochimaru can only go for so long without cracking." Hidan calmed down, same with Deidara. "Good job!"

Kakashi sat in a tree, reading a book. "We should go exploring today." he said. "And we cant kill each other without weapons so…."

"Lets go!" Naruto and Ino shouted and raced into the jungle. Orochimaru dragged Deidara and Hidan along, Kabuto following. Kakashi came last, meeting up with his clone first.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Two kids." The clone said, holding up two fingers. "One looks like religious boy over there and the other is someone I don't know." Kakashi nodded and the clone disappeared.

**Coraku PoV**

I looked out the window again and watched as the seven- or eight I cant remember- people walked into the forest that made the middle of the island.

"Shinzu," I said, looking at her. "What was the sound frequency?"

"The sounda wha?!" Shinzu asked, staring at me like I was an idiot.

"How large was the sound?" I said, irritated. Shinzu knew NOTHING about my kekkei genkai. I hate having two kekkei's. I could tell that Shinzu was thinking hard.

"It was loud." She finally said. "Well…not that loud, but loud. A medium, but a bit higher." Great. Riddle.

I figured it out after a few minutes and started to pull open drawers. Where is it?! Another thing I hate is when I cant find my flute! I could tell that Shinzu was looking at me. She didn't know about me playing flute yet. "Here it is!" I said happily and pulled a case out of the drawer.

"Coraku…You play…flute?" Shinzu asked me, walking over. "I can tell that that's a flute." She probably saw my shocked expression. I nodded and quickly ran out the door, leaving Shinzu to stare.

**Naruto PoV**

"Hurry up Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said, running ahead of Ino. Ino ran forward, passing Naruto and it soon became a race.

"Don't go to far ahead!" Orochimaru warned. "You could become pray!"

"I don't think there are any animals on this isolated island." Hidan mumbled and pushed past Orochimaru. Deidara had his hands put together…doing something gross most likely.

Kakashi sighed and walked forward, passing Kabuto and Deidara. "Hurry up." He said.

Naruto and Ino jumped over logs, weaved between trees, and ducked under branches.

Kabuto and Deidara sighed and ran forward. "What are we looking for, un?" He asked. Kabuto shrugged and disappeared next to Orochimaru.

**Coraku PoV**

As quickly as I could, I ran out of the building and skidded to a stop outside. _Alright, _I thought. I looked back at the base, then into the forest. "Lets go…" I told myself and began to walk into the forest. Trees, many think with moss and vines, others skinny with little bark. _This is so annoying! _I thought while shoving a bunch of branches aside. _Why can I ever stay on the path…_

About…20 minutes later, I found the tree I was looking for. It was tall, mossy, and had lots of branches. _Now if I can get to the middle without hurting myself…_

**Naruto PoV**

Naruto and Ino looked at each other when they neared a giant tree.

"Look!" Naruto said. Standing next to the tree was a kid…

Kakashi and Orochimaru looked up from what they where doing.

"Whoa, un!" Deidara said and let his arms drop to his side. "Who is he?"

Coraku turned around, eyes wide. 'Crap crap crap crap..' he thought. 'I got caught!'

Hidan: o.o

'Gotta do somthin' gotta do something!!' Coraku thought as he looked around. "Sleep!" he said and began to play Legend of Time.

Everyone covered there ears, but they still fell to the ground. The only ones that didn't fall where Kakashi and Hidan.

"Earth Style!" Kakashi said while doing a hand sign. "Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!"

Coraku ran backwards and up the tree just before the dogs came out of the ground. "DUDE!? You trying to kill me?!" He asked as he jumped higher.

Hidan began to chase, but Coraku began to play a different song and instantly fell to the floor.

**Shinzu PoV**

I sat in a chair for about…10 minutes before I heard something. I quickly ran to the window and turned my kekkei genkai on. _Damn! _I thought. _Coraku got caught! What's sensei going to think now?!_ I stared into my reflection. My eyes where now coal black, allowing me to zoom in and out…My vision was good and I could see anything in my way.

As I thought, I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard dogs barking. _I guess this means war…_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long update. ^^'

Been really busy and our computers where down for like…weeks so I could only post the things I had completely finished.

----

"Run you idiot!" I gasped and ran out of the building. I guess this means I have to use the special jutsu Otto-san taught me. When I got to the bottom floor, I opened a few drawers, pulled something out and ran into a room. "Ne, look's better on Otto-san…" I grumbled to myself and ran out the door. Black shirt, white hat thing (Like Kakuzu's), DARK blue mask, white belt, and black pants.

As I made my way towards the center of the island, I thought of the many jutsu I knew. If none of them worked, there was one special one I could use. I pushed those thoughts away and jumped into a tree and looked around with my kekkei genkai. "There's Religion Boy," I said to myself and jumped down.

Instead of heading towards the center, I turned left and began to run, keeping my head turned towards the middle. After a few moments I stopped and began to run a different way. "Summoning Jutsu!" I said when I was far enough away. There was a big poof and a large blue bat with bright pink eyes appeared.

"What is it, Kakio (My 'code-name')?" She asked and stretched her wings. "The Summoners Village told me something was going on." The Sommoners Village was a large island with many, many buildings and houses where all summoned or ready-to-be-summoned animals go.

I took a deep breath and said, "Ayame, I need you to get me to Coraku." Ayame nodded a flew into the air. I grabbed her foot with both hands and looked down. In a few moments we where above the trees and could see the large, active volcano (it only being seeable when you are looking down at it). Ayame made a loud clicking noise and began to glide towards the ground.

Coraku PoV

I looked into the air the second I heard a loud clicking. Suddenly I was attacked by a group of Nin-Dogs, all of them being Kakashi's. "Damn!" I jumped into the air when I saw Naruto beginning Rasengan. "You wont let me have a break, will you!?"

"No!" Naruto snapped and looked at his clones. "We can't! He's to far away now!" The close stopped and the Rasengan suddenly exploded.

"Why hurt yourself!?" I asked and jumped even higher, trying to get out of everyone's reach. "You're just loosing all your chakra, smart one."

Paku began to bark orders and all the bogs charged at the tree. The tree began to shake violently and I fell to the ground with a thump. "Uuuuuhhhh…." I groaned when a ton of dogs dog piled on top of him.

There was a sudden earthquake and the dogs disappeared. "Oi! What's goin' on here?!"

I looked left and saw Shinzu there with Ayame. Shinzu's had was just changing back to it's original color. "Coraku you idiot!" she snapped, getting stares from Naruto and Kakashi.

Completely Normal PoV

Coraku smacked his forehead. "You friggen idiot!" he snapped and stood up, coughing. "You're not supposed…to show them your abilities!!!" The two fell silent when they heard a groaning from Deidara.

"Deidara, get up!" Naruto said and began to make Rasengan. "Try putting your chakra into it."

"What, un!?" Deidara asked. "It'll blow up!"

"If you don't hurry they will figure out whats going on!" Naruto growled. Deidara flinched and after a few moments he ran over to Naruto. "Do what the clones are doing!"

Kakashi made a hand sign. "Lighting Blade!" he said and ran towards Shinzu. Shinzu quickly [making herself like…invisible fast] appeared behind Kakashi and kicked him in the back. "To slow!" she said and jumped into the air.

Deidara jumped backwards on Naruto's command and ran towards Coraku. The Rasengan looked the same still…the chakra was just more wild then normal. "Run Coraku!" Shinzu said and hit the ground. It exploded into bits, making everyone [even the passed out people] fly into the air.

Coraku looked at the people in the sky then made a hand sign. "Summoning Jutsu!" he said, making an over grown salamander appear.

The two escaped by bat and salamander, leaving the prisoners behind.

---

Me/Coraku PoV

I ran inside with a little bat on my shoulder and waited for Coraku. He ran inside after me with a small lizard next to him and I shut the door quickly.

"Oh please," the salamander said. "Don't make me run so far again."

"Nioku," I said and picked the lizard up. "That's what summoneds are supposed to do. Run and fight with there summoner."

"Y-yeah," Coraku panted. "What do you do in Summoners Village?"

Ayame hovered in the air next to me. "Me and her go around with our squad and help other animals," she said in a squeaky voice. "But ever since Piro and Giro got hurt, we've been forced to do nothing!"

I handed Nioku back to Coraku and grabbed Ayame. "Alright," I said. "But next time you should tell us first." The two nodded and we all went back to our command room.

Once inside, I collapsed onto a chair and Coraku sat in another. Ayame and Nioku flew/ran over to the desk and climbed up, both falling asleep soon.

"What was that about!?" I suddenly burst out. "Go and attack our prisoners! I'm surprised I don't kill you know."

"Well for one; you can't kill me. And two; /I/ didn't attack them," Coraku told me. "/They/ attacked /me/."

I mumbled something and looked at him. "Still," I said. "You should have run!"

"Oh yeah," He snapped. "Just run away from an ANBU, Medical Ninja, Nine-tailed fox, my dad, some snake person, another Medical Ninja, and a suicide bomber. Yeah, I would have been just fine!"

We both suddenly fell asleep, leaving no one to watch the prisoners.

---

Naruto PoV

Naruto and Kakashi hit the ground hard and watched as the two kids ran away.

"Uh…help, un!" Deidara called from a higher up. His cloak got caught on a branch.

"Uhhh…" Naruto groaned and sat up. "J-just hold on…" He stood up and helped Kakashi up. The two said something to each other and Naruto ran up the tree a few moments later with a Kunai. He cut the part of the cloak that was caught and Deidara fell to the ground.

Deidara groaned and rolled onto his back. "Thanks, un," he said and rubbed his eyes. "That was one random battle."

"Yes it was," Kakashi said and looked in his Bingo Book. "Hey, come here." The two walked over and looked at the pictures. On one page it showed Coraku and on the other page it showed a kid that had brown hair and white eyes against black. Kakashi turned the page and it showed Kakuzu and Hidan next.

"See a resemblance?" Kakashi asked and turned the page back to the kids. "We already know that Coraku's Hidan's son; that's obvious. But look at the girls eyes."

Naruto and Deidara looked at the girls eyes and then Kakuzu's."The same!" Naruto pointed out. "What's the girls name?"

"Shinzu," Kakashi said. "Just Shinzu. No last name at all."

Deidara blinked and continued to look at the page. "Oh, un," he said. "That girl that we saw, Shinzu, has the same clothes as Kakuzu's, yeah! She's gotta be his kid!"

The other two nodded and sat down next to a tree, waiting for the other's to wake up.

---

Shinzu/Coraku PoV

Coraku jumped up and shook Shinzu awake. "Shinzu!" he said. "Shinzu, Sensei is here!"

Shinzu coughed and opened her eyes. "What……!" she groaned and pushed Coraku away.

"Shinzu."

Shinzu instantly jumped up when she heard her Sensei's voice. "Err…I'm awake Otto-Sensei!" she said tiredly.

Kakuzu stepped out of the shadows and poked Shinzu in the forehead. "No your not," he teased. "Now…Why did you go and attack them!?"

"Err…" Coraku began. "I was going to see witch clone was witch and apparently they found me…"

"Wait…who are you talking about!? The prisoners!?" Shinzu asked while rubbing her forehead. "They attacked us! We didn't attack them!!"

Kakuzu sighed. "Forget it," he said and looked at the two. "I just realized something; the volcano is active-"

"-It has been!" Shinzu pointed out.

"Yes it has. I know," Kakuzu said. "But apparently it's…very active."

"How active!?" Coraku asked. "Active like it'll explode soon?!"

Kakuzu nodded. "I thought the volcano wasn't going to explode for at least a few more weeks," He continued. "But I was wrong. You guys need to get them off the island somehow."

Shinzu nodded. "Hai, Otto-san!" she saluted. Coraku just nodded.

"Remember," Kakuzu said before making a hand sign. "Don't kill them."

Shinzu sighed. "Don't worry…" she said. "I wont hurt them."

-----

**This has gotta be my favorite chapter so far 3 **

**Today I was thinking about something…**

**What if your father was your sensei?**

**I asked my sister and she said, "Why not put it as 'Otto-sensei'!?" so I decided to use it xD**


End file.
